In some circumstances, crosstalk which is caused by the transmitting device occurs in the receiving device in transmitting and receiving devices having a transmitting device and a receiving device, as a result of which the reception quality of the signals received by the receiving device becomes worse. The crosstalk may occur electrically or—particularly in the case of optical transmitting and receiving devices—else optically, and occurs in particular when the optical or electrical inputs and outputs of the transmitting device and of the receiving device are close to one another.
In the case of bidirectional optical transmitting and receiving devices, by way of example, in which both the transmitting device and the receiving device are connected to one and the same glass fiber, the problem of crosstalk occurs to an increased extent.
Furthermore, monolithically integrated transmitting and receiving devices are also affected by the problem of crosstalk, with electrical crosstalk being the primary problem in the case of monolithically integrated transmitting and receiving devices.
Previous solution approaches in order to reduce the electrical or optical crosstalk have gone down the route of shielding the transmitting device and the receiving device from one another as well as possible in order to completely prevent crosstalk from occurring. However, these solution approaches have the problem that, as the transmitting and receiving devices are increasingly miniaturized, good or adequate shielding can be achieved only to a limited extent.
What is needed is a transmitting and receiving device in which the received signal which is produced by the receiving device has only a small amount of crosstalk.
In this case, the aim is to make it possible to achieve a particularly low level of crosstalk, particularly in the case of optical transmitting and receiving devices, as well.
By way of example, in the case of bidirectional optical systems in which the transmission signal and the received signal are transmitted on one and the same glass fiber, the aim is to largely solve the problem of crosstalk.